Many types of engine cylinder head gaskets are disclosed in the prior are for use in sealing the cylinders and various other openings at the cylinder head and block interface of an internal combustion engine. Among the problems faced in applying prior art gasket designs to multi-cylinder engines of the diesel type is the difficulty of obtaining adequate sealing around the cylinders with reasonable clamping loads applied to the cylinder head using a gasket construction having reasonable manufacturing tolerances and capable of being applied between manufactured assemblies of cylinder blocks and cylinder heads having practical tolerance limits. In some prior gaskets, cylinder sealing has been accomplished in part by partially sheared beads embossed in a steel carrier plate and covered by a thin metal wrap. In other gasket constructions, non-metallic gasket materials utilized for sealing fluid passages other than engine cylinders have made use of percompression of some of the gasket material so as to leave raised non-precompressed beads of material available to seal at the desired areas.